


Stowing Secrets

by theianitor



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Airplane Sex, Alternate Universe, M/M, hiding identities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/pseuds/theianitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An inconvenient flight can mean a break from being recognized, and an opportunity for a chance encounter between two people who are not entirely truthful about who they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stowing Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This was good fun to write but had me in knots over editing and crap. Oh well. Here it is at long frickin' last, bit of good ol' Webbonso. :)

“I don’t understand why you do this Mark...” Ann sighed. Mark knew she was sitting at her desk, his flight details in front of her, pinching the bridge of her nose. He had seen it many times before.

“I know you don’t understand Annie, but I just want to relax for a bit. Be normal.”

“You can be normal in first class! Just ask people to leave you alone.”

“That’s the one thing they won’t do and you know it. At least I didn’t use a fake name.”

“This time,” she muttered, and Mark chuckled. It was easier and safer to just go for uncomfortable flights: really early or very late, between smaller airports. It lessened the chance of being recognized, and he just wanted to _breathe_.

A signal sounded from above and a detached female voice called out his flight.

“I have to go Ann, I’m boarding.”

“Fine. I’m sending a car to pick you up.” Before he could argue she had hung up on him, and he made his way out to the plane along with the other passengers.

There were very few people and nobody was even looking at him. It was a liberating feeling. He had had cameras shoved in his face for much too long; a quiet vacation was exactly what he needed. The flight to Malaysia wouldn’t even be that long, and judging by his fellow passengers he would at least be left alone. He amused himself by looking around at them, guessing where they came from and what they did for a living.

 

\--

 

Even though it was late, Fernando kept his sunglasses on. He was tired, hungry, and not particularly happy. A misunderstanding with his now-former assistant had seen him miss his flight, and the only option had been to take this late flight that didn’t connect to a major airport. He’d be spending time in the air and then a long time in a car, and he wasn’t looking forward to either. The only good things so far were the privacy, and the win. Late Monday-night travel was a pretty poor reward for a good win though.

Most of the passengers looked a bit bleary-eyed and travel-worn. There was just one guy who seemed very awake. He was tall and kind of slim, and had a very strong jaw. There was something vaguely familiar about him and he was definitely attractive enough to rest the eyes on for a while. Fernando casually removed his sunglasses and looked over. The guy was surveying the other passengers with some interest and probably wouldn’t catch him looking. The call to board sounded and he followed the others out to the plane.

 

\--

 

Mark had noticed the man with the sunglasses while they were waiting to board. He was kind of familiar but Mark was pretty sure he wasn’t an actor. Definitely his type though. He looked kind of fit, a hint of stubble, dark hair just long enough to get a good hold of... Mark wished the guy would remove the shades. As if on cue, he took off his glasses and hung them in the neck of his shirt. Mark licked his lips, trying to get a better look while being discrete.

 

\--

 

_“Of course.”_ Mark thought as sunglasses-guy checked the number on the seat next to his a couple of times before sitting down.

_“Of course.”_ Fernando thought as he realized he’d be spending the flight next to the hot guy from boarding.

“Hi, I’m Mark.”

“Fernando.” They shook hands and both busied themselves with their carry-on bags, bumping elbows.

“Can move, if you need space..?” Fernando suggested, looking at the empty seat next to him. It wasn’t like the flight was going to be full anyway.

“No no mate, it’s no problem.”

Mark’s phone rang, and Ann started talking as soon as he answered.

“I’ve booked a car to pick you up when you arrive and set you up with a room at the...”

“Ann,” Mark said, trying to cut in. “Annie. Annie! Stop talking. I’ll take a cab, just text me the details, I have to go. I’m already on the flight.” Mark hung up, shaking his head in an amused way. Ann was a mother hen, which he appreciated immensely, but he really just wanted to take it easy. He noticed that Fernando took his phone out and turned it off.

“Good idea mate,” he said, turning his off too.

“Is good to get away from everything sometimes,” Fernando smiled.

 

\--

 

A few hours in to the flight they were served what looked suspiciously like a microwave dinner by a flight attendant who was smiling and batting her eyelashes at Mark. He was polite but a little bothered; she had obviously recognized him. He was almost expecting her to call him “Doctor Jameson”. Sunglasses-guy – Fernando, he reminded himself – didn’t seem to have a clue who he was though.

“So...” Fernando tried to start up conversation when the attendant left. “Annie... is your girlfriend?”

“What..? Oh, no. She’s my... travel agent.” Ann would have smacked him.

“Oh. Do you travel for work?”

“I... eh...” Mark wasn’t sure what to say. He had apparently ended up next to a guy who didn’t watch TV, which was something of a blessing. He didn’t want to lie outright though, because the chance of getting caught was too great.

“I’m... you could say I’m between jobs right now.” _“... and you could also say it’s another week before my next movie premieres,”_ he finished in his head.

“You are going to Malaysia to find a new job?” Fernando was intrigued. The tall guy – Mark – had a clearly Australian accent, and Fernando didn’t know what kind of work he would be going to Malaysia for.

“Nah, bit of vacation, then I’m back to the same job but with a new company.”

“Vacation sounds nice, get some sun and relax...”

 

\--

 

They talked for a while, both happily avoiding the subject of work. Fernando couldn’t help but touch Mark now and then when they spoke, making sure it seemed accidental. Mark kept giving him not-so-discrete compliments in the guise of playful banter. Fernando was curious about what Mark did for a living however and was just about to continue his questions when someone spoke from the aisle.

“Mr. Webber?” It was the same young woman as before, smiling politely and looking simultaneously like she was doing her best to not bother him and like she wanted to jump his bones.

“Sir, there are seats available in first class. The captain would like to upgrade your arrangement.”

Fernando looked curiously at Mark. He was obviously someone important if he was being _asked_ to move to first class. Mark glanced over at Fernando and then back at the flight attendant.

“Thank the captain very much from me, but I’m comfortable right here. I like it when there’s not so many people about. Nice and quiet.” He smiled, looking around at the other passengers. They were sitting widely spaced and most of them were asleep already.

“Sir,” she made a pained face but a second later she was back to smiling politely, “first class has even fewer passengers. You’d be much more comfortable.” She looked at how he was sitting and there was a slight blush in her cheeks when she met his eyes again.

“There’s more leg-room in first class, sir.”

She evidently wasn’t going to give up, but her words gave Mark an idea.

“So there’s plenty of seats available?”

“Oh yes sir, you could have your pick.” Her smile widened, it was clear that she had been told to accommodate him.

“Then perhaps Mr... Fernando... can join me?” She faltered, but Mark was already standing up, giving her a charming smile. “If it’s no bother?”

“Of course not, sir.” It sounded a bit like she was forcing the words out.

 

Fernando hesitantly got up to let Mark pass, and then followed him and the young woman forward in the plane. First class was more spacious, the seats looked more comfortable, and there were only two other people in there – they weren’t sitting together, and both were sleeping.

“Right here will do nicely,” Mark said, keeping his voice low as to not wake the other passengers. He put his carry-on away and slid into the window seat. There was plenty of room and he stretched his legs out with a satisfied sigh.

“Thank you so much for this...” he checked her name tag. “Kate.” He smiled at her and she blushed, nodded at them both, and then left.

“Right, where were we?” Mark said in a much more businesslike tone.

“Were trying to not tell me where you work.” Fernando said with a smile as he sat down. Now that they were properly alone he felt a lot more comfortable. Mark laughed.

“So I was. What do you do, Fernando?”

“I...” he tried to think of a good way of rephrasing _“I’m the reigning Formula 1 world champion”_ _._

“I drive.”

“You... drive?” Mark looked a little stunned. “That’s it, you just... drive?”

“I drive cars.”

“What, you’re a cabbie?”

“Yes,” Fernando said, feeling relieved. “I drive a cab. Is not very... fancy.”

“You’ve gotta meet a lot of interesting people,” Mark said, sounding genuinely fascinated, turning towards Fernando. “You must hear all sorts of stories, people always talk in cabs.”

“Yes...” Fernando felt like he had lost his footing slightly again. He didn’t want to lie, but Mark’s smile was a little distracting. “Yes, people talk, when I drive... sometimes is very interesting. You tell me what you do, I share my stories.” He noticed that the smile faded.

 

“Okay, eh... I... work in movies.” Fernando looked surprised and Mark hurried to tone it down. “It’s mostly part time, you know, lending a hand where you can kind of thing, try to get the directors what they want.”

“But you work in a movie studio?”

“I’ve worked for a couple.” It wasn’t really a lie.

“Do you work in front of the camera?” Mark liked the way Fernando smiled when he asked.

“As little as possible mate, and only if they pay me enough.” They both laughed. It was very nice, starting from absolute zero. He was usually less forward, much more careful, but when they quieted down again Fernando decided to go for broke.

“Really should be in front of the camera,” he said nonchalantly. “Have one of those faces.” Mark looked surprised, but in no way displeased.

“That’s nice of you to say mate, but movie stars have to be little prettyboys you know.”

“Are attractive enough, for sure,” he gave Mark a wink. “But would not call you ‘boy’...”

Mark didn’t know what to think. It was clearly a come-on, but the odds that he not only didn’t know who he was, but also was interested must be astronomical. Still, he wasn’t about to pass on a potential good time.

“Oh yeah? So what would you call me, Fernando?” he made sure to sound suggestive enough that his interest was clear, but tried to keep it light enough that Fernando could back out, in case he had misinterpreted everything.

“Mark,” The way that accent rolled the R was very enticing, Mark thought. Fernando leaned in and lowered his voice. “Are so attractive I would call you whatever you like.”

“Keep flattering me like that and I just might let you.”

“Would let you too,” Fernando licked his lips, “would let you do a lot of things.”

He cast a glance at the bathroom door, then back at Mark, and then got up and walked away. He’d give Mark a few minutes, no harm no foul... not even thirty seconds had passed when there was a quiet knock on the door.

 

Mark didn’t stop to think. He didn’t care. It had been too long since he had just let go, and he didn’t want to ruin it by overthinking. If this really hot guy wanted to join the mile high club with him, he wasn’t going to question that. As soon as Fernando had let him in, Mark only left his brain on long enough to close and lock the door behind him.

“Kind of forward, aren’t you?” he said with a smirk.

Fernando put one hand at the back of his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. It was heated, full of greedy want and the response was instant. With their tongues moving together he couldn’t help but moan into Mark’s mouth. Not only hot, but a good kisser – he couldn’t wait to take this further.

When they parted he had managed to undo not only Mark’s belt but also unbutton his pants one-handed.

“I like to go fast,” he grinned.

 

Mark replied only by kissing him again, his hands fumbling with a button-fly before he could finally get his hand inside the other man’s pants.

“Someone came prepared,” he commented, finding naked skin. It was a nice surprise though, Fernando was hard and ready and that really was the best compliment he could get.

“Si, he did.” Before shoving his pants down Fernando got a condom out of his wallet and handed it to Mark. For a second he looked embarrassed and Mark’s hand found his chin, tilting his head up to look him in the eyes.

“Wouldn’t have done anything without one mate, so let’s be happy one of us is thinking yeah?” Met with a smile he kissed him again, loving the way the stubble scratched against his lips as he kissed his way across the smaller man’s cheek.

“I would have hated to pass this up,” he whispered into his ear and gave Fernando’s ass a squeeze. Fernando gasped. The way Mark was willing to take control was more than he could have hoped for and he felt a little weak at the knees as Mark turned him around and bent him down against the sink.

He was glad to be as turned on as he was because spit was never going to be quite good enough. Mark took it slow, slower than either would really have preferred, first using his fingers and then stroking Fernando’s back gently as he pushed further and further inside. When they were finally flush against each other they both had to take a few steadying breaths.

“You okay?”

Fernando supported himself against the sink and groaned what was supposed to be a yes. The burn would pass but he rather enjoyed it; he didn’t risk having sex with men too often so when he did, he liked to feel it. His heartbeat was loud in his ears and the stretch made it feel like he was floating.

Mark started to move carefully but it wasn’t long before he had to fight to stay focused on making things last. Fernando was not only gorgeous, his moans and hissed-out curses were so full of lust that Mark wanted to do whatever it took to just keep him sounding like that. He kept one hand on Fernando’s hip but let the other grab hold of his hair, keeping it gentle, just enough that he could feel that sense of control. Fernando however let out a little whimper and bowed his head, and Mark’s grip tightened.

“You like that?” Fernando tried to nod but the hold was too tight now. He closed his eyes and pushed back instead. It was perfect, too perfect, he wasn’t going to be able to hold on much longer if Mark kept this up.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” A tug at his hair made Fernando tilt his head back. He was speaking in Spanish, a litany of words Mark didn’t understand was falling from his lips between little gasps of breath. Mark knew he wasn’t going to last so he took hold of him, intent on making them come together. He must have been close too because he suddenly shook, his grip on the sink beneath him so hard his knuckles were white and Mark followed him over the edge, doing his best to keep them both upright as Fernando’s legs seemed to give out on him.

 

They took a moment to catch their breaths and fix their clothes. Fernando felt self-conscious and a bit vulnerable until Mark leaned down and kissed him again.

“That was...” he couldn’t find the words to do it justice. “I wasn’t too... eh... rough on you?”

“No, was... was perfect. Had been too long.” Fernando admitted.

“I’d have to agree.”

 

\--

 

Mark stepped out of the bathroom first and went back to their seats, sitting down with a sigh. He hadn’t exactly planned for anything like that but he knew he needed to see Fernando again. It was too good to just be a one-time thing. Taking a pen out of his pocket, he grabbed a magazine from his bag and tore out a page with a chuckle, scribbling a short message and his phone number on it. He folded the page neatly and put it in Fernando’s bag, making sure it wasn’t just lying on top.

 

When Fernando came back they sat together in silence for a little while. Mark got up to go to the bathroom and Fernando decided on one last, daring act. Digging through his bag he found a pen, but the only thing he found to write on was one of his own stupid flyers. Great. He scribbled his phone number and shoved the paper into Mark’s carry-on just before he came back.

 

\--

 

They exited the plane together and while they were waiting for their luggage Mark remembered something.

“Hey you never told me your stories, have you ever driven anybody famous?”

Fernando couldn’t help himself.

“Si, you know the race car driver, Sebastian..?” He pretended to not remember the last name of his arch-rival. Mark looked thoughtful. Since he’d been in Melbourne during the race he hadn’t been able to avoid it completely.

“Sebastian... Mattell?” he guessed. Fernando chortled but covered it up with a cough and just nodded.

“Yeah, sounds familiar,” Mark said. He had been offered tickets to the race but had declined. “Mattell... he didn’t win, did he?” Fernando’s smile was a little too broad, a little too pleased.

“No, he did not.”

“You seem kinda pleased with that, did you have money on someone else?”

“Could say that,” Fernando snickered.

 

They were close to the exit when Fernando spotted a man with his name on a little board. _“Back to reality,”_ he thought.

“Will take a cab,” he said, looking over at the line of cars he wasn’t intending on going to.

“Makes for a nice change to have someone else drive I bet,” Mark said, giving him a very publicly acceptable one-armed hug.

“Si. Will see you, Mark.”

“Yeah, sure thing mate.”

They looked at each other for a second, and then they both turned towards their own exits.

 

\--

 

Fernando walked over to the driver with the sign. Once he was in the car he started rummaging in his bag for his headphones and found a piece of glossy, folded paper that he was pretty sure he hadn’t packed. He unfolded it and his mouth fell open.

It was a page out of a magazine, one half of an article. The picture had obviously stretched over to the next page originally but on this side... it was Mark. Undoubtedly Mark. But he was dressed like a doctor, leaning casually against a motorcycle outside a hospital entrance.

_“Mark Webber is going the distance!” Actor Mark Webber is always on the go. Between the upcoming premiere of his action-movie ‘Cold’ and his third season as the popular doctor Dylan Jameson in the hit series Ward Hope, we appropriately caught up with Webber in an airport in his home country of Australia._

Across the bottom of the page, Mark had scribbled _“want to play doctor some time?”_ , and a phone number. Fernando smiled to himself and took out his phone.

 

\--

 

“Yes Annie, I’m in the car now. Thanks for setting it up.” Mark had called her as soon as he was safely inside the car she had booked for him.

“Did you enjoy your cheap, normal-person flight?” she sounded a bit mocking but Mark couldn’t help but laugh.

“Definitely, I’d do it again in a heartbeat.”

They hung up and Mark sat back, looking out of the window for a little while before his phone buzzed. It was a text from an unknown number.

_“I would love to make a appointment.”_

It took Mark a moment to figure it out, and when he did he smiled broadly. His message had been found. He went to put his phone away and a crumpled piece of paper caught his eye. Smoothing it out he stared at it in disbelief. It was a picture of Fernando, wearing some kind of overall and holding a helmet under his arm. There was a Spanish flag emblazoned as a background, and bold black letters stating that this was _“Fernando Alonso, Formula 1 World Champion”_.

The number written across the card matched the sender of the text, not that Mark was surprised by _that_. He quickly tapped out a reply.

_“You really like to go fast! I know a great hotel for slowing down a bit.”_

He composed a quick text to Ann.

_“Big race here this weekend, can you get tickets?”_

As an assistant, she was unbeatable. He was in no doubt she could take care of it, but it took a few minutes before the reply came through.

_“Maybe. If you’re a very good boy.”_

_“You know me, I’m always a good boy.”_ He sent it and put his phone away, looking forward to a very relaxing vacation.

 

\-- The End --

**Author's Note:**

> All in good fun, as always.  
> Thanks for the read! :)


End file.
